RWBY: A Step at a Time
by Abon Fisher
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake living the lifes they've been given. (A/N: I will eventually be reworking the past chapters to make them less cringy.)
1. Chapter 1: After the Battle

**Arthur's note: hi, you may not know me and I honestly don't blame you for it. I wanted to make something that can bring people in and have them enjoy my work.** **another thing I need to say is this is a different path from the show. Things will be changed to work with what I got.** **finally, Disclaimer: I DON'T own RWBY.**

Chapter 1: After the battle

(Ruby's P.O.V)

It's been 5 years since the battle with the Grim and White Fang. And in that time, I made Yang a new arm, Weiss and Blake came back, Yang and I confessed our love to them(Weiss for me and Blake for Yang), they said yes to use both, both us couples have been dating 3 years, Yang and Blake has been married for 1 of those years, and I've yet to pop the question to Weiss. So, this will be neat won't it?

It's morning, I open my eyes to the ceiling of the bedroom of the house I'm sharing with Weiss. I turn my head right to see a still sleeping Weiss holding my right arm. She's so cute when she sleeps. I slowly try to sneak my arm from her grip, but she ends up waking up anyway. "Oh I'm sorry Weiss" I said sitting up "I didn't mean to wake you up." she sat up and said "No, it's okay Ruby. Let's go to the kitchen, you can make breakfast while I make some tea." "Okay Weiss." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. We made our way to the kitchen where I quickly went to work on my world famous pancakes(or at least to me). Weiss started making some honey tea for both of us. We finished our jobs and sat down at the table. Each of us passed out pancakes and tea for us and we start to dig in. But 3 min. into the meal, the house phone started to ring. "I'll get it!" I said as I got up to answer it. I pick up the phone to hear Yang's voice through the phone. "Hello?" I asked "Hey Rubes, Blake and I came up with this idea." she said "Okay, spill then." I said waiting for the idea. "We thought it would be a great idea to invite you and Weiss to our anniversary picnic." she said "That sounds like a great idea, I'll ask Weiss." I said turning my head to her. "Hey Weiss, do you want to go to the picnic Yang and Blake are hosting?" Weiss thought for a moment, then gave her answer. "Yeah, it sounds like fun." I turn back to the phone "You got two yeses Yang." I could hear her cheering on the other end "Sweet, does 1 p.m. sound like a plan?" "Yeah, 1 sounds good." I said "Okay, we'll be in the park just north of where you live." she said "Kay, see you then." "bye." she hanged up. _This is the perfect opportunity to ask Weiss to marry me. I can't pass this up._ I thought to myself. I sat back down at the table with Weiss, finished our meal and tea, get dressed for the day, and started making food for the picnic.

(Weiss's P.O.V.)

It was almost 1 p.m. and we were about to head out to the picnic. Before hand, Ruby and I had made some food including sandwiches and some cookies(those're for Ruby). I turn to the clock "Looks like it's time to go." I said to her. "Alright, let's head out then. And Weiss, when we get there, I have something to ask you, okay?" I wonder what she would want to ask me, I guess I'll have to ask later. "Okay Ruby." I said as she gave me a kiss on the lips. she always gives the best kisses. After that, we headed to the park just north of the house like Yang said. As we walked through the park for a while until we found Yang and Blake, sitting on a blanket talking about something before they saw us. "Hey you two, glad you could make it." Blake said delight "We're glad you're hosting." Ruby said as she ran over to her sister. "Aw, it's so good to see my baby sister again." Yang said hugging her sister tightly. But when Ruby broke the hug, she covered her mouth and started to whisper something to Yang. Something doesn't feel right.

(Yang's P.O.V.)

Weiss looks like she's starting to worry. We need to at least keep the party going until Ruby pops the question. "Well, what the heck we waiting for? Let's dig in!" I said trying to lighten up the mood. We started eating all the amazing food we all had prepared, and I have to say, my wives tuna is delicious. Man my wife is amazing, I feel so lucky to have Blake. As the picnic went on, it seemed like Weiss was getting more and more distressed about what Ruby was gonna ask. But that's when Ruby put down the cookie she was eating turned to her lover and said "Weiss, I'm ready to ask the question I was talking about back at the house." Weiss looked at her "Okay, ask me then." Ruby took a deep breath and held both of Weiss's hands in her own. "It's been an amazing 3 years with you and I was thinking that we could become closer as a couple. So I ask you this" she said as she reached into her packet and pulled out a ring "Weiss Schnee, will you marry me?" Weiss was in aw, she had her hand up to her mouth, but she know what to say. "Ruby, you dolt, of course I will!" she yelled as she jumped on Ruby and kissed her. Ahhhh, my baby sister's in love. Something tells me that life for them might be tough, but I think they'll pull through. "They really are an amazing couple aren't they hon?" Blake said, leaning her head on my shoulder. "They sure are Blake, they sure are." I said as I kissed my wife.

 **Well, I think I did a good job for the first chapter. I just hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please, review and give me some ideas for the fic. But for now, I'll see you guys in the next one. BYYYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Sister's Blessing

**Hi guys, I checked chapter 1 and it had 130 something views and 1 follower. I know that's not a big number, but It feels like a mile stone. You guys are the best and I won't disappoint. So just sit back relax and enjoy.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

Chapter 2: A Sister's Blessing

(Ruby's P. O. V.)

It's been 3 days since I purposed to Weiss and well, it's been a blast. All of Weiss's coworkers keep saying congratulations for the engagement. But we haven't told Winter yet, so we're getting that done at the moment. But, for the most part, everything has been pretty good. Especially last night when Weiss and I... UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH actually let's talk about that another time.

We're on our way to the Schnee Dust Company, where Weiss works, to ask her sister Winter for her blessing to marry my beautiful fiance. The Dust Company is actually a good ways away. Weiss has to wake up pretty early in order to get there on time. But she always makes sure that she kisses me goodbye before she leaves. She gets there by airship, so we're doing the same. I looked at Weiss to see her face in a stressed state. "Honey, is everything okay?" I asked, holding her hand in mine. "I don't know, I'm scared of what Winter will say. What if she says no, it's just so stressful thinking about it. I.. I..-" but before she could start crying, I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her amazing lips passionately. She slowly fell under my spell and started to relax. _Thank goodness, she's starting to calm down, that's good._ I thought to myself. When we broke from the kiss she looked at me with an annoyed look. "What?" I asked "You could've just said something." she said crossing her arms. I slowly rapped my arms around her waste with the most stupid smile I could muster. "I know but, it's much more fun to kiss you~" "You dolt. But you're a cute dolt though." she said rapping her hands around my neck. "I love you too Weiss." I said. We share one more kiss before we head in.

We walked into the building and, WOW this place is huge. I haven't been here until now and boy am I surprised. Weiss walked over to(I don't to this person, I'm sorry) the front desk person and said "Hello Teresa, could you tell Winter that I'm heading up to her office?" The woman looked up to her and said "Hey Weiss, so you're finally going to tell your sister about that lovely lady in your life over there." she turned to me and all I gave was a nervous smile and small wave. Weiss groaned "Just tell her I'm heading up." grabbing my hand, she pulled me to the elevator. "You got it boss." she said giving off a solute. The elevator doors shut when I looked at Weiss. "Does she normally give you a hard time?" "No, just now." she said crossing her arms. It toke a bit to get to the top floor. Weiss nervously stared at the number slowly counting up. "Weiss," I said "it'll be okay." I don't even get a answer, she just smiled and nodded.

The elevator doors open. We see Winter sitting at her desk work on some projects. "Oh hello Weiss and you too Ruby, what can I do you two?" She asked in soft tone(witch is VERY rare). "Yes Winter, I need to ask you something, it's really important." I said "Okay, so what is it?" she asked me. A solid 15 seconds go by, my body felt like it was going to explode. _It's now or never._ I thought to myself. "May I have your blessing to marry your sister Weiss!" I yelled as I toke a standing bow. It's quiet again, but then Winter started to snicker, which turned to laughing. I look up to see her with her hand over her mouth. "Did I say something funny?" I asked confused. "No no, It's not that." she said starting to calm down "It's just, how you said it caught me off guard." she cleared her throat and fully calmed down. "Away, if you want my answer, it's yes." my eyes light up in joy. "Really! You mean it!" "Of course I do." she slowly got up, came up to me, and put her hand on my shoulder. "Listen to me Ruby, you've been with Weiss for 3 years, and during that time you her happy, how could I say no to someone like that? You are an amazing person Ruby, and I'd be very happy to call you my sister." I feel a tear run down my face, I slowly embrace Winter, and start to cry. "Thank you Winter, that really means a whole lot y'know." she slowly hugged me back. Y'know, I got a gut feeling that everything be okay.

 **WOW, I really loved writing this one. You like the fic, you want to see more? Though to be fair, I'm still going to write it. I really love writing this and I hope you guys like it too. please review and tell me what I can do. Give me some ideas not only for this story, but some other fics too. well that's all I got, see you guys in the next one, BYYYYEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Raining Cats and Dogs

**Hi guys, so I was thinking about it and I'd like to go in a different direction in terms of the story. So, in light of that, I've decided to give Yang and Blake some time in the spotlight. I know that's not exactly what you guys came here for but, I just thought that it would be a tribute to any "bumble bee" fans out there that're reading this you know? Away I'm glad you guys enjoy work, so without further ado, just back, relax, and enjoy the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY(even though I want to) also there's M rated stuff in here too so if you're 12 years or younger then don't read.**

Chapter 3: Raining Cats and Dogs

(Blake's P.O.V.)

God I'm so tired, I just got back the mission in Eclipses Village, and I haven't seen Yang in 2 days. Even though it's been 2 days but, it's still a LONG time away from my wife. Dragging my blade by the ribbon, I slowly approached the house I share with Yang. Making my up the stairs and on to the porch, I ring the door bell and waited for Yang to answer. I heard soft foot steps coming to the door, when it opened, Yang came from the other side. "Blake, you're home!" Yang yelled as she jumped on me, but so much force was behind the tackle that we both fell back on to the porch, Yang flipped us both around and broke my fall. I pull my face from her breasts and look up to see her face written the biggest grin. I slowly made a smile myself and we started to laugh. "Sorry Blake, are you okay?" She asked, softly rubbing my right ear. "Yeah honey, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me by the way." I said sitting up as she did the same. "It was no problem. Now, lets go inside, it's cold and dark out here." She said standing up. She then held out her hand to help me up, and I happily took her hand as she lifted me up, afterword we walked into our house and decided to make some dinner. For me, my darling Yang made me some salmon (my favorite), while she had some stake she said she didn't finish the other night. After we finished dinner, we both made our way into the bedroom. Yang got in bed first, she sat up slightly in bed, calling me over to rest my head on her stomach. "Come here my kitty, you must be SO tired." I roll my eyes, smiled, and crawled into bed with her and rested my head on my wife's stomach. She slowly moved her right arm to my side, softly rubbing from there to my stomach, moving in little circles. I sigh deeply "Ah, I really missed this." We stayed like this for half an hour, until, I decided to tell Yang that was finally ready.

(Yang's P.O.V.)

Blake sat herself up and looked at me with her golden eyes, I sat up and asked "What's wrong Blake? Do you have bruises I didn't find?" I thought I got all of them. She puts her hands on mine "No, it's not that..." her face gave off a little blush when she paused. "...do you remember the question you asked me about sex?" "Yeah, what about it?" I asked. "Well," she said "we've been together for 3 years and I wanted to tell you that I'm ready to, y'know, do it." I look at Blake with a kind smile. I rap my arms around her waist and slowly pull her close. "If you think you're ready, we can do it now if you want." I look deep into her eyes as my hand slowly makes it way down to her leg. "Sure, we can start now." Blake said softly. Her hand moves up to my face as she pulls me in for a deep kiss, I hold her close as I lower her to the bed. We broke the kiss and I went to work. I started kissing down her right cheek and to her neck, her breathing got more heavy as I went down. I stopped for a moment to look at her, she's so beautiful when she's embarrassed. "Yang, why did you stop?" she said, giving me a look like she was begging me to keep going. "I'll keep going, I just need to move this." I said as I pulled her tank-top up. Her breasts were fully exposed, I was surprised, they're bigger then I thought they'd be. "Wow Blake, you look so beautiful. If you look like this every time we do this, then we need to do it more often." I said, looking at her with lust. She looked away in embarrassment. "Blake, if you don't like it I'll stop." I said holding her face in my hand. "No no, it's just that, I have all these thoughts running around in my head." "That's what it's like Honey. Don't need to think you're the only one." I said. "Okay Yang, you can keep going." She said relaxing herself. I place my hands on her breasts and started to message them softly. A moan escaped her more times that I could count. I started to suck on her right nipple, she moaned like crazy "M-more Yang"

I started to suck a little harder on her breast, Blake moaned even loader. _Now for the main event._ I thought to myself. I stop sucking and moved my head down to her private. Blake props herself up and looks at me. "Yang, what are you about to do?" Blake asked worried of what came next. I unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, reveling her baby-blue panties. They looked lightly damp from what I did before. Her face grew even brighter as she quickly put her hands over her private. "Blake, there's no need to be scared." I said reassuring her. "I-I, okay." she said moving her hands. I slowly remove her panties, leaving her private exposed. "Wow, you're so wet down here." I said. "Don't, don't say things like that Yang, it's embarrassing." She said crossing her arms. I decided to take things slow, I inserted my first two fingers into her. She gasped and started to reach out for my hand. I too reached out and grabbed Blake's hand, holding it in mine. I slowly started to move my fingers in and out, making her moan each time. Then I started move a bit faster, her grip on my hand got tighter as her moans got faster. "Yang, it feels so good. I'm gonna-gonna cum!" she yelled. She screamed one last time before her juice came pouring out.

"Wow, you came a lot Blake." I said sitting down on the bed beside her. "Really, I'm sorry Yang I got carried away." she said covering her face with her hands. "No it's okay sweetie. You must be beat from that." I slip my arms under her, pulling her to me and hold her tightly but softly. She look's at me and all I see is my beautiful wife, trying her best not to pass out. "Hey baby, you feeling sleepy?" she moaned "yes" in response while her eyes fluttered open and close again and again. "Yang, I'm really tried. I think I'm just gonna crash." Blake groaned as she dug her head into my chest. "That's fine by me, I'm probably going to do the same." I said. But she didn't answer, she was already asleep. I smile softly and stroked her hair. "Goodnight, my little kitten." I whispered, gently kissing the top of her head. I relaxed my body and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **WOW, This toke WAY longer then I wanted it to but at least I'm done with this chapter. For those who are new, review to give me some pointers and follow to keep up to date. BYYYYYYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts for the Future

**Hi guys, so I'm back finally and I'm back in action. So for the one's that are looking forward for it, I'm bringing Ruby and Weiss back into the light, and instead of just having them fuck, I'm going to add a little something extra. Because, there are internally different fics that are made for character's that do nothing but bang to their heart's content. So, Yeah, I'm a skeleton with standers, bite me. If you guys feel something out of place, then don't be afraid to say something. And with "we are giants" going on loop, we can get started. So without further ado, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T own RWBY(But if I did, heh heh heh)**

Chapter 4: Thoughts for the Future

(Weiss's P.O.V.)

Boy what a day it's been. I approach our house, I walk on to the balcony and reach into my pocket for my keys. I put the key in the lock when I herd foot steps from the house. "Ruby, you in there baby?" I yell through the door. No answer. I open the door and walk into the entrance to find that it, and the way to our bedroom is lit by candle light and a sign that said "follow the candles to the main attraction~" I sigh and place my suit case on the floor to the right of the wall and follow the candles into the bedroom. I walk in, Ruby is laying down with her head to the pillow. She wore nothing but the blanket of our bed and had one of her legs poking out. "I've been waiting my snowflake.~" She said lustfully. I swallow and reply "You have, huh?" I had a hard time speaking with the girl of dreams laying on the bed naked in front of me. "Well, don't be shy, come to me." she says beckoning with her finger. I slowly pull off my heels, unbutton my coat, and striped down to my bra and underwear. I crawl into bed and prop myself up over Ruby. I look at her with my face as red as a tomato. She puts her hand to the scare on my eye and starts rubbing softly with her thumb. She gives me a gentle smile and cups my face with her hands. "Wow, you're as red as you are warm." she said slowly moving her hands down from my face to my back. I feel her undo my bra, but I catch it before it falls. I look away in shame. "What's wrong Weiss, do you want me on top this time?" I look back into her silver eyes. "Yeah, kinda." I said scratching my head. She took no time flipping us over. My arms still covered my breasts as she looked down at me. "Looks like it's my turn." Ruby said pulling my arms away. She looked lustfully at my chest, I was so embarrassed by the way she looked that I turned my head away. "Weiss it's okay, I'll try to be gentle, but I'm not promising anything~" she said. She grabs my bra and tosses it aside, now I'm fully exposed to her. She sits up right and starts rubbing softly on my breasts with her hands. "Oh, they feel bigger then they did before~" Ruby said. I start to groan. "Don't say that Ruby, i-it's embarrassing." "But it's true" she said "they're more plump then they were." I sigh and pull her face to mine and kiss her passionately. We kiss for half a minute before breaking it. "Honestly, does this stuff run in your family?" She looks at me with a devilish look. "It sure does, Mrs. Rose~" she said. Then she went back to massaging, but this time, she leaned her head down to my left breast. "Ruby, what're you about to do?" I ask. Her eyes paned up to me but all she gave was a smile before she started suckling on my nipple. I gave out a loud moan as I throw my head back. She keeps massaging my right breast, while her other hand moves under my back and appears on my left shoulder. My left hand holds her head in place while my right hand grabs the bed sheets. But then she stops, I look down at her as she moves herself down to my private and starts pulling my panties. "Wait." I said to her. She stopped completely and looked up. "What's wrong Weiss?" she asked. "At least let me pull them down." I said. I slowly reach down and pull them off and throw them aside. God I'm soaking wet and Ruby has a front row set to it. "You're so wet." she said rubbing my thigh. I give her an unpleasant groan. She softly kisses my thigh and says "That's all right Weiss, it means you were enjoying me doing this. Plus, when we get married, we can do this whenever you like~" She traces my inner thigh with her index finger. I start relaxing a bit. "Well Weiss, do you want me?" she ask teasing me with her finger. I did want her, I wanted her so badly I could scream. "Yes I do! I really want you!" I said to her, and Ruby knew exactly what I meant. She lifted my pelvis up to her mouth and slid her tongue into me. I let out a loud moan as she moves her tongue in and out of me. My legs wrap around her torso, my body starts to tremble. It felt so good, it felt like I died and gone to heaven. I grabbed the sheets tightly as I kept on moaning her name. "Ruby. R-ruby~" she started to move faster. My mind was going blank from the pleasure. I started to feel like I was going to explode. "Ruby, I think I'm" I had to catch my breath. "I think I'm gonna cum!" I screamed. She pushed her tung as deep as she could as I came in her mouth. I started panting as Ruby lowered me down. I look at her face, it looked like she swallowed up all the cum my body gave her. She looked back at me and smiled. "You look so beautiful Weiss, no wonder I want to marry you." she said. She laid her head down on my breasts and gave a happy sigh. I brought my hands to her head and softly stroked her hair.

It's been 30 minutes and we've been resting in each other's embrace. That was until Ruby broke the silence. "Hey Weiss, do you ever think about having kids?" she asked. I stroked her hair "What do you mean?" I asked in response. "You know, like adoption." "Oh, well I've actually been thinking about it ever since you purposed to me." I said. "Well" she says sitting up. "I was thinking, sometime after we get married we could, maybe adopt a little girl." I sit up give her a warm smile. "I think that's a great idea hon." I said hugging her. "Well, I'm beat. I think it's time for bed." Ruby said. I look down at my wedding ring and smile. "Yeah, you're right." I said. Ruby wraps her arms around me and puts her mouth to my ear. "I love you Weiss. You're one of the best things to happen to me." she whispers in my ear. I return the hug as tear runs down my cheek. I was so tired, I could barely keep myself awake, and in Ruby's arms, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Toke me fuckin 4 days but I got it done so yah. So for those who are new, follow the fic to keep up and review to let me know about something you in the writing. Hope you guys enjoyed. BYYYYYYYYEEE.


	5. Chapter 5: The Big day is Here

**Hi guys, it's time, that's right, the wedding is here! NOW, this does not mean this is the end, this is just a sneak peek of coming attractions. BUT, don't worry I'm not stopping this train yet. Man, I gotta tell ya, I'm REALLY excited to write this let me tell ya. This is going to be so much fun. Well anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T own RWBY(If only)**

Chapter 5: The Big Day is Here

(Ruby P.O.V.)

 _Well Ruby_ I thought to myself _It's your big day, and you know what, I. AM. scared as all hell._ It was my big day, and all I could think of was how I was going to mess it up. I was in the dressing room with Yang and Blake, they were fixing my dress and my hair. Yang got done braiding my hair when she spoke "Hey Ruby are you gonna be alright?" I look from the flower bokeh I was holding to her eyes and answered "I'm REALLY nervous Yang, what if I mess things up and look like an idiot?" she puts her hands on my shoulders "Ruby, listen to me sis, I was scared on my big day too, so I know how you feel. But dad was the who walked me down the aisle, and Blake was at the end of it, so I had nothing to be scared of. And you don't ether." she said with a smile. I smile back and hug her tight "Thanks Yang, you're the best." I said in relief. She hugged me back and said "Anytime sis." Blake was walking out when she spoke "I'm gonna go see how Weiss's doing, okay?" Yang turned to answer "Okay babe." she turned back to me. "You're gonna be okay, I know it."

I wait at the doors to the altar with my dad. My dad looks my way and gives me a smile. "You look beautiful sweetheart." he said. "Thanks dad." I said back. I hear the music in the other room. The doors open, everyone stands up, and my heart is beating a thousand times a minute. I lock arms with my dad and start walking down the aisle. I look down to the end of the aisle to see Weiss, standing with her hands together, and a smile on her face. We make it to the end of the aisle, dad hugs me and whispers in my ear. "I love you sweetie." "I love you too dad." I whispered back. We broke the hug and dad heads to his seat. I face the crowd, seeing Yang and Blake in the front row. Blake has her arms wrapped around Yang's torso, with Yang's arm over her shoulders. I then turn to Weiss, she's so cute with the white rose in her hair. The priest walks up and looks at both of us. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join the union of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee in marriage." he said then turning to me. "Mrs. Rose, you may now say your vows." "Thank you." I said clearing my throat. "Weiss it's been an amazing experience being with you for 3 years and it's still puzzles me how you've stayed with a dolt like me. The first time I really fell in love with you was the first time we met, all those years ago in the school courtyard. And I still feel the same way as I did back then. There is no other person that I love other then you." I said finishing my vows. The priest then turned to Weiss. "And now you, Mrs. Schnee." he said. Weiss nodded and turned to me. "Ruby, to be honest, I fell in love with you the first time we met too. You're such an amazing person to be with, and I too could not imagine being with anyone else but you." she said finishing her vows. The priest looks behind Weiss "May I have the rings?" he said. Weiss's nephew walked out from behind her and handed us the rings. "Now, do you Ruby Rose, take Weiss to be your wife?" "I do." I said slipping her ring onto her finger. "And do you Weiss Schnee, take Ruby to be your wife?" "I do." she said slipping my ring onto my finger. "And with that, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss." he said. Without hesitation, we both melted into a passionate kiss as we hugged each other. Everyone else got up and started to clap and cheer. We broke the kiss, locked arms and walked back down the aisle.

Everyone made their way to the dining room for the party. Everyone else ran to the dance floor and started dancing, while Weiss and I made our way to one of the tables. We sit down and relax, Weiss rests her head on my shoulder and lets out a relaxed sigh. I put my head on hers and do the same. Our hands join. "I love you Ruby." She said scooting a bit closer. "I love you too Weiss." I said rubbing her hand with my thumb. Suddenly, Yang walks over and slams her hand on the table. We jump, and look at her. She must've been drinking cause, wait I thought I made sure there was no alcohol at the punch table. Well, anyway. "HEY GUYS, *hic* WHAT'RE YOU DOING SITTING HERE *hic* DOING NOTHING." she said. "Yang, how are you drunk we just got here?" I said to her. She leans down and says "I'm a very light drinker." "You don't dri- whatever, who gave you the alcohol anyway?" I asked. "Uncle Qrow." she said. I facepalm at the thought of Uncle Qrow bringing beer to my wedding. "Where's Blake?" I ask her. She looks to her right. "Oh, she's *hic* coming this way." she said as Blake walked over. "There you are Yang, I was looking all over. Sorry guys." Blake said. Yang stared at Blake, then gave her lustful smile. "Yang, what's with the look?" Blake said. Yang started to giggle. "Wow, you're a lot cuter in that dress Blake." she said. Blake blushed a bit at the sound of that. "Yang, I think you're done drinking." Blake said patting Yang's shoulder. Out of nowhere, Yang tackled Blake to the floor and started kissing her lips repeatedly. After a bit, they get up and Yang pulls her to the door. "You're coming with me hot stuff." she yelled as she opened the door. Blake couldn't say a word because of her being in total bliss. They walk out the door and shut it behind them. Weiss and I look at each other in confusion to what just happened.

(Blake's P.O.V.)

I'm in utter shock as Yang drags through the hall. I regain my thoughts as she drags us into an empty room. She let go of my arm and sandwiched me between her and the wall. She pushes her face into my neck. "You smell so good, I could just eat you right now." she said. I could feel her breasts press against mine. Her hand felt around on my back, looking for a sipper. When she found it, I felt it start to sip down. I try to push her away, but she's too strong. "Yang wait, not here not now." I said. "Hush baby I just want a taste." she said rubbing my stomach. The door to the room slowly opened, Weiss came through it looking for us. "Hey guys you in he-" she stopped talking the moment she saw us. "Look guys, I know you've been married women for a year now, but I don't think it's a good idea copping a feel in a church." she said before shutting the door. After the door shut, we looked back at each other. Yang quickly backed away and looked defeated. "I'm sorry Blake, I guess I got a little carried away." she said scratching her head. I give her a gentle smile, cup her face, and pull it to mine for a passionate kiss. We broke the kiss, I look into her eyes. "You are never drinking, again." I said. She gave me a goofy smile. "Yes ma'am." she said.

(Weiss's P.O.V.)

I walk back to the table and sit down with my wife. "So what happened?" she asked putting her hand on mine. "Yang tied to cop a feel on Blake in a room down the hall." I said. "That's not exactly like her to do, but still something I expected." she said. "Man, what a crazy wedding. But at least we got married right?" I said. "Yeah." she said. We stared at each other, I scoot closer to her, putting my hand on her waist and her arms around my neck. "Hey Ruby, do you remember what you said about, you know, how we could do it any time we want when we got married?" I said. "Yeah." she responded. "Well I was just wondering, maybe after we go home," she cuts me off before I can finish. "Yeah, we can do it Weiss." My eyes light up with excitement. "Yay." I whispered to her. Blake and Yang walk over from the hall, arms locked together. They were giggling to each other about something, I'm not sure why. "You two seem happy." said Ruby. "Yeah, things got a bit out of hand, but we got things worked out." Blake said giving Yang a kiss on the cheek. "Yep." Yang said smiling. I feel like this could've went a lot better, but as long as I'm married to Ruby, I'm happy.

 **HI guys, It's been a while, and no I'm not dead. Now it might take longer to get the next one out, but NOT as long as the last one. I'm glad you guy are enjoying my fic and sorry it took so long, but I'm back in business and I'm going for it. Anyway, hope you're enjoying, and I'll see you later. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYE**


	6. Chapter 6: Times Come and Gone

Chapter 6: Times Come and Gone

(Yang's P.O.V.)

A week's past since those two lovebirds got married, and things have been mostly quiet. That is, until they got back from their honeymoon. Since it's been awhile since a family gathering, we all decided to have one that day. For the most part, the party was going great. Dad insisted that the get-together would be at his house, he said it was great to have the family together and that he was happy to host it. Everyone was there, uncle Qrow sat on the couch with Ruby and Weiss, probably talking about how he gave me beer at the wedding. Blake and her mom, Kali, were talking with Winter, about what I'm not sure. I was in the kitchen, as always, making snakes for the party, when Ghira, Blake's dad, got my attention. I turn to him and bow as I greet him. "Oh, hello sir." I said to him. "Yang, please call me Ghira, there's no need to call me sir." he said laughing a little. I scratch my neck in embarrassment. "Right, of course." I said to him. Before Ghira could speak again, Blake and Kali walked over. "Hey you two." Kali said hugging her husband. Blake grabbed my hand and put a hand on her hip. "Dad, you didn't interrogate my wife did you?" Blake said to her father. "Well to be fair, I was about to." Ghira said jokingly. "But, I only have one question to ask." "Okay, was is it?" I asked. "What are your plans for the future with Blake?" Ghira asked me. "Well, I, we, were actually thinking of adopting a child to add to the family." I said holding Blake's hand tightly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. You two would make amazing parents." Kali said. "So anyway," Blake started "what do you want to do after the party?" "I think we might just be going straight home hon." I said rubbing her head softly. "You know what Yang, I'll take over cooking duty, you go on with Blake and relax for a bit." Kali said to me her hands on my shoulders. "Really Kali, thank you very much." I said thanking her sincerely. "It's no problem Yang, now go on you two, enjoy the party." Kali said pushing us along.

Blake and I decided that it would be good if I got some fresh air. Being cooped up in the kitchen is not a great waste of time at a party. We rested on one of the trees nearby, Blake's back rusted on the tree as she sat there. My body weight leans lightly on her, with my head resting on her breasts. She softly strokes my hair as I let out a sigh. My eyes started to get heavy as I wrapped my arms around her waist, soon I drifted off to sleep. But, when I opened my eyes again, I wasn't in my wife's embrace. I wasn't at the party with my family. I was in a place full of chaos and destruction. The sky was blood red, the trees dead and barren of all their leafs. I search all around for anyone that could help me, all I found was something worse. That bastard Adam stood in front of me. Blake was held up with his arm around her neck and a stab wound in her left side. "You, let her go!" I shouted at him my fist raised in front. "Y-yang, your hand." Blake murmured to me. I hadn't noticed, my right arm was missing, the wound pouring with blood. I fly into shock, I scream louder than I've ever screamed before as my vision fades to black.

(Blake's P.O.V.)

It's been 20 minutes since Yang fell asleep, and might I say, she is the cutest when she's resting on me. When we're around other people she acts like the life of the party, but when we're alone she has this warm comforting feeling to her. But right now, something didn't seem right with her aura. While she was sleeping, her hands were clenched slightly on my back. She started to groan in discomfort as her body started to shake and shiver. Suddenly she sprung awake, looking around like she lost something. Finally, her eyes landed on me, her purple pupils fix on mine. She quickly looks down at my waist and pulling up my shirt. "Hey, Yang what are you...?" I try to say but, my shirt is pulled up to the bottom of my breasts. Yang started feeling in the area of my scar from when Adam stabbed me. She rubbed it softly with her thumb over and over. "Yang, you had that dream again didn't you?" I asked her putting a hand to her face. Her eyes tear up, she hugs me tightly as she weeps into my shoulder. I return the hug, kissing her cheek. "Shh Yang, it's okay, I'm right here." I said to her. Yang slowly starts to relax as she lifts her head from my shoulder. My eyes stare deep into her's as she leaned her forehead against mine. "Blake, thank you, for being with me I mean." Yang said. I cupped her face and look at her. "Well I love you don't I?" I asked her with a smile. "Aw, that's so cute." Ruby's voice said. We both glance over to the porch to see Ruby and Weiss, arms locked together. They walk over as we stand up. "How long have you dorks been standing there?" Yang asked crossing her arms. "Oh, not too long." Weiss said trying to act cool. "What, but we came out when we heard the crying didn't we?" Ruby asked Weiss in confusion. Weiss froze up, slowly turning to her wife in embarrassment. "Ruby!" she said through her teeth. Suddenly, Ruby's eyes widened in realization. "Oooooh." she said. "Guys guys, It's fine really." I said with a smile.

After the party, we said our goodbyes to everyone as we headed back to the house. Yang was laid on the bed was relaxing while I took a shower. As I stood, hot water continued to pour on my face and down my body. My hair drenched in the water from the shower head. Suddenly, I feel two arms wrap around me and a female body pressing against mine. I wasn't surprised that Yang sneaked her way into the shower. "Hey kitty, you doing alright in here without me?" She asked hugging me tighter. I felt her breasts press against my back as I reach back to her neck. I pull her face to mine as we begin to passionately kiss each other. But before we can continue, we hear the doorbell ring. Who other than them could be up at this hour? "Who could that be?" I asked Yang. "Don't know, but I'll go see." Yang said walking out of the shower.

(Yang's P.O.V.)

I dry off my body and slip into my robe as I walk to the door. After tying the knot around my waist I open the door. Looking around at first, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. That is until I looked down, and what I saw was something I thought I'd see, at least not yet. What I locked eyes with was a little baby boy, lying on the porch wrapped up in a blanket. Then he started to cry, and I started to panic. I quickly scooped him up and began to sooth him. "Shhh, it's okay sweetheart, I'm right here." I said to him. Slowly, he began to calm down. I quickly retreat into the house and shut the door. I plant myself on the couch right as Blake comes out of the bedroom. "Yang, is everything alright? I heard crying and..." Blake started. She froze in place when the baby came into vision. "Yang, you're... you're holding a..." she tries to speak, but I end up cutting her off. "Yeah Blake, a baby it was a shocker for me too." She quickly sits on the couch next to me and gets a closer look at the baby. "What was he doing out there?" she asked caressing the baby's cheek. "Not sure, but I've got a better question. What should we do with him?" I ask looking at my wife. She ponders on the thought of having a baby in our care and after a minute or 2, she comes to a decision. "I think we should keep him." she said to me in confidence. I look at her surprised, she came to that decision so quickly. I look down at the baby in my arms, he looks at me with a smile, and I smile back. "Yeah," I started "we should keep him." "He should be called by a name, what do you think it should be?" Blakes asked. Looking at that face, I knew just the name. "How about, Dante?"

 **It's good be back! Sorry it took so long guys, School work and shit like that you know. Well anyway, I already have chapter 7 in the works, so that should be out soon too. I'm glad I was able to get back to this, review if you have thoughts on the chapter, and follow to keep up. I see you guys next time. BYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Party of Three

**Hi guys, by the time I write this I probably still have chapter 6 out so you know. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are enjoying my silly little fic. I do my best to get it right, and I'm glad it's paying off. Well enough of my rambling. Sit back, relax and enjoy the show.**

Chapter 7: Party of Three

(Ruby's P.O.V.)

It's been 2 months since the party, and things have been amazing. Weiss recently got a raise to the boss of the dust company after Winter retired. Not only that, we just adopted an adorable little spanish girl by the name of Isabella who is 7 years old. And so that there's no confusion, she calls us by the color of our hair. She calls me Rojo and Weiss is Blanco. It's just so damn cute! Anyway, Weiss and I thought it would be great if the three of us ladies went out to a breakfast dinner.

We drive up to the diner, fittingly named 'Day and Night Family Diner'. Once we parked, I look back at Isabella kicking her feet in the middle set. "Ready to get some food Bella?" I said to her. "Yes Rojo." she said excitedly to me. We step out of the car and walk through the parking lot to the diner. We walk past the door and one by one the crowd of the building noticed who we were. "Wow is it really you?" "Can I have an autograft Ruby?" "Weiss it's an honor to meet you." the crowd said. "Sorry everyone, we're just here to have some dinner with our daughter." Weiss said pushing us through the crowd. Isabella looks up at Weiss after we push through. "Is it like this everywhere you go, Blanco?" she asked her. "Well, not everywhere we go but a lot of places." Weiss said rubbing her head. Weiss looks back up at the employee. "Table for 3 please." "Of course, right this way ladies." he said guiding us to the table. He seemed very polite when he spoke to us. Finally he leads us to our booth and we all scoot in. "Wait just a moment and we'll get you someone to get your orders." he said before walking away. "Okay, thank you." I said. 8 minutes later our waitress came over, notepad in hand. "Hi everyone, what brings you all to our dinner tonight?" she asked us. "Well, we're here to have some dinner with our daughter right here. Just a little special night, ya know?" Weiss said looking at Isabella. "Oh, you're married?" she asked us almost like she had distastefulness in her voice. "Yes, is that a problem?" I asked in reply. "Sorry, but it is. You need to exit the diner." she said sternly. "I'm not to serving food to pedophiles. In fact, you have no right to be the patients of that girl." I'm utterly stunned at what I'm hearing. I look Isabella, she's clinging to Weiss's arm. "Blanco, I'm scared. What is she talking about?" she said on the verge a tears. "It's alright Bella, you don't need to know about the stuff she saying." Weiss said comforting her. "I'm not taking this, give me the girl before I take her from you." the waitress demanded. I couldn't take it, I got up, inches from her face I start to stare her down. "Listen, I came here with my wife and daughter to have a nice dinner. If you can't stand us, I don't care. But when you demand our daughter from us, you are crossing the line. So you have 2 options, fuck off or I make you." I told her shaking her to the core.

Then from around the corner, the employee from the front quickly walked over to the waitress. "Lana, what the hell are you doing!" he said to her. "What does it look like? I'm showing these gays they don't belong." her yelled in replied. Almost the entire diner at this point are looking this way. I was at my last straw, and in one quick motion, my open palm hit her face with a loud thwhap. She stood with her hand to her cheek as I started to air some thoughts. "Why do you care so damn much? Why does it matter so much that I love my wife? You have no goddamn right to jodge me or Weiss or Isabella when you don't know the frist thing about us." Tears rush down my face as I continue. "If you have no idea what you're talking about, then just SHUT UP!" I finish. Lana, the waitress, looks around at the people surrounding her and runs to the kitchen. Then all of a sudden, everyone starts to cheer. I sit on the edge on the booth sit as I wipe my tears. I feel arms wrap around me and a soft kiss on my left ear. "Don't worry Ruby, everythings ganna be okay." Weiss said gently. "Thank you Weiss." I said. Bella quickly jumped out from the booth and ran in front off me. She put her hands on my knees "Are you okay Rojo?" she asked me. I smile and kiss the top of her forehead. "I am Bella, and I have you, making my life so much better." I said.

After that whole "event", we all thought it be best to hit the hay when we got home. Weiss got in her pajamas and put Isabella to bed. I did the same and crawled into bed with her after she did so. I rest my back on her chest as her arms wrap around me. I felt a gentle kiss on my neck as she whispered into my ear. "Are you gonna be okay baby?" "It's okay now Weiss, I'm fine." I said locking my hand in her's. We both relaxed in each other's embrace as we drifted off to sleep.

 **I LIIIIVVVVVVVVE!!!!! hey, sorry for the whole me being gone thing I'm back and raring to go now don't worry. anyway, hope you liked it, review, follow, all that stuff. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: New Visitor

Chapter 8: New Visitor

(Blake's P.O.V.)

My eyes open slightly as I slowly sit up in the bed. I look over at Yang's bed side, but she wasn't there. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I slip on my slippers and tie my hair up. After walking around the corner, I glance over at the couch to see Yang laying out on it with Dante, in his footie pajamas, sleeping belly down on her stomach. I smile as I walk over to them, trying my best to be quite. Slowly I drop to my knees, coming eye to eye with Yang, who was starting to wake up. She looks into my eyes and chuckles as she strokes Dante's head with her thumb. "Morning Yang, looks like you slept pretty good." I said kissing her cheek. "Yeah, poor guy was crying his eyes out so I took him to the couch and let him rest on me until he fell asleep." she said looking back at him. Then we hear a little yawn as Dante started to wake up. I softly caress his cheek when his tiny hand grabs my finger.

After Yang finally pulled herself form the couch, she got into kitchen breakfast was under way. While she did that, I was busy getting Dante into his high chair. And let me tell you, it is not as easy as you think it would be. With Dante finally in his seat, I started to walk to the kitchen to get some food for him when the doorbell rang. I look over at Yang as I yelled over the bacon she was making. "I'll get the door sweetheart." I said walking to the door. I slowly open the door, and as I did I heard something dripping on the porch and someone panting from exhaustion. I look through the doorway to see someone that I never thought I'd see again, someone I wish I could never see again. It was Adam, the former leader of the White Fang. He was barely holding himself up, with his hand over the wound on his left side. A part of his mask had broken off showing his eye. "Blake, I need help." He said still huffing. I quickly shake my head "Goddamn it, alright, come on." I said pulling him in. Yang looks over and stands in shock. "Blake, what the hell is he doing here?!" she said staring at him. "I'll explain later, just help him into the guest room." I said dragging him. We all pile through the door to the guest room as Adam is seated on the bed. "Hold still." I said wrapping the bandage. "Thank you Blake." Adam said gratefully. "So, what school did you piss off this time to end up like that." Yang said glaring. "Well if you must know, it wasn't a school. It was the Fang that did this." he said removing his mask. "Wait, I thought the White Fang disbanded years ago." I said tying the knot in his bandage. "More like a White Fang 2.0. And so when it was formed, they instantly saw me as a threat." He said looking down at his wound. "And why is that, I kinda thought that you'd love to join." Yang said crossing her arms. "Because I was the one that disbanded them in the first place!" Adam said sternly pounding his fist to his knee. Then he sighed and put his hand to his eyes. "A year after the damage I and the Fang had caused, I had a whole 12 mouths to think, 12 mouths to realize what horribly wrong things I did to not just the school, but to you both as well." Yang looked at her arm, as if she was starting to remember that fateful moment. "So, besides the wound, you dragged your bleeding body all the way to our home to say 'sorry'?" Yang asked. "Simply put, yes." "I'm really sorry but I'd be lying if I said I trusted you." Yang said storming out of the room. I turn and try to stop her, but no luck doing that. "Yang, wait. Hold on Adam." I said standing up. I quickly walk out of the room to get her in the hall. "Yang I know how you're feeling right now," I started. She cut me off before could finish. "Yeah and I'm so baffled why you're not acting the same way. Blake, he hurt you, he took my arm and for a short time my will to fight." She said. Before she can continue, I quickly cup her face in my hands. I lock eyes with her purple pupils as I take my turn talking. "Yang, I know what he did. But the fact is that I think he's finally changed his point of view. All that I'm asking now is that you give him a chance." I said. She sighs and slowly grabs my hands from her face. "Fine, I'll give him one chance. But if he breaks it, he'll be getting more then a cold stare." she said.

(Adam's P.O.V.)

After they finish talking in the hall, Blake and Yang pulled me into the dinning room for breakfast, I honestly haven't had a square meal in a long time so I'm not quite as picky. As I rest in my chair, I look over to Blake feeding their son Dante. And suddenly, he stares back at me and starts to laugh and smile. I give a gentle smile back, but as look back at my hands the grin fades. If he knew what I did, he wouldn't be smiling. I feel a hand pat me on the back lightly. Turning my head left, my eyes meet Yang's. "Oh, uh hey Yang." I said forcing a smile. She sighs as she sits down. "Adam listen, I know I must've been a jerk back in the bedroom. I just gotta get used to, you turning a new leaf ya know?" She said. "No please, I'd be the same way if I were in your shoes." I said scratching my neck. She gives me a smile as she stands up. "Well, food's almost ready, hope your hungry." she said patting my shoulder again. I could sense that she had forgiven me, even if it hurt's me for what I did back then, I'm glad they forgave me, even after all this time.

 **Lord, I take to many breaks. Sorry guys, I got a bit of a writer's block, BUT I TRY TO MAKE SURE TO NOT DO THAT AGAIN. And thank you for putting up with me shit about putting these things up, you guys are the BEST. Anyways, if you like my stuff, review, follow, and all that good stuff. Later guys. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	9. Big Update

Hey guys, I know I left for dead a little, but I promise that a new chapter is on it's way. I want to make it good so it gonna take a bit. And by the way thanks for putting up with me, mean a lot.

See you then, BYYE!!


End file.
